Titanic
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: AU: The RMS Titanic sailed on April tenth 1912, follow some of your favorite OUAT aboard the Titanic and see who will live and who will die. Regardless their lives will never be the same...
1. The Boarding of Emma Swan

Emma Swan smiled to herself this was the trip of a lifetime! she had been hired on as a nanny by Regina Mills a very strict, posh woman for her son Henry age ten years while Emma's beau Graham had been hired on as a valet. They were to ride to New York from England where they'd start their new life together aboard the _Titanic_. The cool April breeze stirred her wild windblown blonde curls as she held Graham's hand. The mass of people there to see the _Titanic_ off was amazing Emma read the paper people called the _Titanic_ "The Wonder Ship" and gazing up at her now as she and Graham raced through the crowds Emma had no doubt they were right. Their employer Ms. Mills had booked two state rooms on B Deck one for herself and one for Emma and Henry, Graham had a small room connected to Henry's for him to stay in but these rooms were decorated with French, Dutch, and British antiques and had real windows instead of portholes! Oh what a privilege it was to ride her on her maiden voyage!

"Emma, c come on Love before we miss it!" Graham said smiling back at her. Emma grinned in just a few short hours she'd be on the high seas aboard the Titanic basking in the presence of such aristocrats such as John Jacob Astor and his new wife, Emma spotted their employer up ahead Regina Mills was a prim, proper woman clothed in black, Emma wondered if she was in mourning but knew it would be rude to ask so. Henry was a small thing with brown hair and green eyes he wore a leather satchel over his shoulder and Emma noted that his clothes were too well kept for a boy of ten.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Humbert a pleasure" nothing in Regina's face or voice suggests she has _any _pleasure in meeting them

"This is my son Henry, he is to be put to bed a nine o'clock sharp and awake and dressed by six." The poor boy looked miserable

"You Ms. Swan are too be with him at all times am I clear?"

"Yes Madam" Emma said

"Good" Regina said and with a flick of her wrist they boarded the ship.

**_I just HAD to write this I love_ _the story_ _of the Titanic and I just couldn't resist. Please Review!_**


	2. The Boarding of Mary Margaret Blanchard

Mary Margaret Blanchard turned to her fiancée, they were to be married aboard the grandest ship in the world the _RMS Titanic_ when David had suggested it Mary Margaret nearly swooned married at sea sounded so romantic she eagerly agreed until she remembered something dreadful.

"You seem tense" David whispered

"I don't like boats" Mary Margaret muttered

"Don't be silly Mary, in a few days we'll be married and we'll start our new lives… _together_." David told her Mary Margaret smiled, how foolish she had been nothing could possibly go wrong on the _Titanic_ she was unsinkable! David squeezed her hand as they boarded the ship of dreams. As they arrived at their staterooms Mary Margaret recalled all she had read about the ship she now was on. The _Titanic _was 882 feet, 8 inches; there was a Gymnasium with rowing machines, a stationary bicycle and an electric horse, a heated swimming pool (the first ever built into a vessel), a Squash court on F deck, a Turkish bath, two Barbershops with automated shampooing and drying appliances available for all classes, First & Second class smoking rooms (for the men), Reading and writing rooms (for the ladies), First & Second class libraries, a 10,488 square foot First Class Dining Saloon. With a seating capacity of 554, an authentic Parisian Café with French waiters, A Veranda Cafe with live palm trees, Electric light and heat in every stateroom, 4 electric elevators complete with operators. (3 in first class, 1 in second class), a state of the art infirmary and operating room staffed by Drs. William O'Loughlin and J. Edward Simpson, A fully equipped darkroom for amateur photographers to try their skills, A 5-kilowatt Marconi wireless radio station for sending and receiving passenger's telegrams, and a 50-phone switchboard complete with operator for intra-ship calls. It was all so exciting and grand that Mary Margaret soon forgot all her fears, her wedding dress was nicely packed away and her and David were to be married on April 14th 1912 at sundown. Mary Margaret smiled

"Oh David!" Mary gasped when the arrived it was beautiful absolutely beautiful!

"We'll be casting off soon," David said as maids scurried to and fro putting their things away.

"Mary looked around the stateroom and smiled

"Let's go above deck then" she said David smiled and offered Mary Margaret his arm

"Shall we?" He asked flashing a charming smile

"We shall" Mary Margaret said taking his arm and walking out of their stateroom.

_**Please Review!**_


	3. The Boarding of Isabelle French

Isabelle French peered up at the _Titanic_

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the _Mauretania._" Said Isabelle or Belle as her friends and family called her as she turned to her betrothed Garrett who stood beside her

"Oh Belle, It's over a hundred feet longer than Mauretania, and far more luxurious." Garrett replied taking her arm Belle was not impressed she like so many young ladies of high society did enjoy luxurious vacations but unlike most young ladies Belle was a sturdy girl, who didn't want to watch her life go by unlived she wanted adventure in the great wide somewhere, she wanted to work, and explore and marrying Garrett wasn't the way to do it.

"Now come along Darling, we'll be leaving soon" Garrett said as servants checked their luggage. Belle and Garrett boarded the ship and went promptly to the stateroom; the smell of fresh paint perfumed the air lightly. Since it was the maiden voyage of the _Titanic _the china had never been used, the sheets had never been slept in and there was this feeling of newness all around them. Belle quickly found her bags and found a well worn book she longingly ran her fingers over the title _Tarzan of the Apes_ by: Edgar Rice Burroughs

"Not _that _book again" Garrett said when he saw it

"It's a wonderful read I quiet enjoy Burroughs's work." Belle said

"A whole lot of rubbish if you ask me, a man raised by apes in the wild? Preposterous!" Garrett said

"I hope once we're married you'll spend less time _reading_ and more time attending to more… _important _matters." Garret said Belle felt a pang of anger but remained calm"I'm off to see the ship Garrett said as he left Belle peered out a window at the crowd on the pier _all this to see the Titanic off. _Belle mused as the ship headed off to sea aided by several tug boats. There suddenly was a violent lurch and Belle concerned went to see what had happened

"Nothing to worry about madam just had a brief scrimmage with a small boat called the _New York _the issue is under control." A steward told her Belle was unconvinced though and hurried above deck it was there she saw it a smaller boat by the name of _New York_ being tugged back to the pier just as the steward had described a dangerous feeling settled in the pit of Belle's stomach that she couldn't explain and though soon it would be pushed aside Belle felt the pure untainted feeling of fear for the next few days.

_**Tada! Yes I stole from the 1997 version of Titanic a little bit but hey I just saw it all the way through for the first time and I honest to God CRIED it was so beautiful! My heart broke for Rose went she was like: "Jack! Jack. Jack, Jack there's a boat. Jack. Jack, Jack Jack! JACK! There's a boat Jack Jack?" Please Review!**_


	4. The Boarding of Mr Gold

Mr. Gold was a conman in every sense of the word. He never stayed one place very long, he was always looking for some sucker to make a deal with and he new how to get people to fork over what he wanted and right now he wanted that third class ticket for the _Titanic _

"The moment of truth boys. Somebody's life's about to change." Gold drawled in his thick Irish brogue. The other players, the fools that they were, put their cards down. While Gold held his close.

"Let's see... Italian's got niente. Olaf, you've got squat. Sven, uh oh... two pair... mmm." Gold said turning to the Italian man next to him

"Sorry boyo." He said

"What sorry? What you got? You lose my money? Ma va fa'n culo testa di cazzo-" the man began to rant in Italian

"Sorry, Fellas the games over.." Gold said as he slapped a full house down on the table.

"'Cause I just one the pot! Full house boys!" Gold said grinning

"Non è giusto!"

"Fusk! Dina kort laddas!" The table exploded into shouting in several languages. Gold raked in the money and the ticket. He turned to the men around him

"Sorry boys. Three of a kind and a pair. I'm high and you're dry and... I'm going to America! Olaf balled up one huge farmer's fist. Thinking he was going to clobber Gold,

but he swung round and punches Sven, who flopped backward onto the floor and sat there, looking depressed. Olaf forgot about Gold, who was slipping towards the front of the pub, and went into a rapid harangue of his stupid cousin. Gold kissed the ticket smirking, he just won the lottery.

"Goin' to America... to the land o' the free and the home of the real hot-dogs! On the TITANIC! I'm ridin' in high style now! I'm practically goddamned royalty!" Gold said before turning to the pubkeeper

"I'm going to America!"

"No, mate. _Titanic_ goes to America. In five minutes." Replied the portly pubkeeper

"Shit!" Hissed Gold as he grabbed his stuff

"It's been grand." He said grinning as he ran for the door.

"'Course I'm sure if they knew it was him comin', they'd be pleased to wait!"Gold, carrying everything he owned in the world in the kit bag on his shoulder, he sprinted toward the pier. He tore through milling crowds next to the terminal. Shouts went up behind him as he jostled slow-moving gentlemen. Gold dodged piles of luggage, and wove through groups of people. He burst out onto the pier and Gold came to a dead stop... he stared at the cast wall of the ship's hull, towering seven stories above the wharf and over an eighth of a mile long. The Titanic was monstrous no shook himself out of it and sprinted toward the third class gangway aft, at E deck. He reached the bottom of the ramp just as Sixth Officer Moody detached it at the top. It started to swing down from the gangway doors.

"Wait! I'm a passenger!" Gold cried flushed and panting, he waved the tickets.

"Have you been through the inspection queue?" Officer Moody askedGold lied cheerfully through his teeth

"Of course! Anyway, I don't have lice, I'm an American." Moody shot the man with the Irish brogue a skeptical look Moody was a testy man but didn't push

"Right, come aboard." He said Moody had Quatermaster Rowe reattach the gangway. Gold came aboard. Moody glanced at the ticket, then passed Gold through to Rowe. Rowe looked at the name on the ticket to enter Gold in the passenger list.

"Gundersun."

"My mother was Irish and my father Swedish." Gold said Rowe handed the ticket back, eyeing Gold suspiciously. Gold pushed past the man and made his way to his cabin. Gold whooped with victory as he ran down the white-painted corridor grinning from ear to ear.

The mooring lines, as big around as a man's arm, were dropped into the water. A cheer went up on the pier as seven tugs pulled the Titanic away from the quay Gold smiled to himself he was king of the world!

_**Ok I've basicly just decide Belle and Gold's story will be like Rose and Jack's please review!**_


End file.
